christopher_leefandomcom-20200213-history
Main Page
Welcome to the Christopher Lee Wiki This Wiki is about the marvelous British actor, singer (and sometimes narrator) Sir Christopher Frank Carandini Lee. Christopher Lee's Movies 1948 - Corridor Of Mirrors 1948 - One Night With You 1948 - Hamlet 1948 - A Song For Tomorrow 1948 - Penny And The Pownall Case 1948 - My Brother's Keeper 1948 - Saraband For Dead Lovers 1948 - Scott Of The Antarctic 1949 - Trottie True 1950 - They Were Not Divided 1950 - Prelude To Fame 1951 - Captain Horatio Hornblower R.N. 1951 - Valley Of Eagles 1952 - The Crimson Pirate 1952 - Top Secret 1952 - Paul Temple Returns 1952 - Babes In Bagdad 1952 - Moulin Rouge 1953 - Innocents In Paris 1954 - Destination Milan 1955 - That Lady 1955 - The Dark Avenger 1955 - Police Dog 1955 - The Cockleshell Heroes 1955 - Alias John Preston 1955 - Storm Over The Nile 1955 - Crossroads 1955 - Moby Dick Rehearsed 1955 - The Vise - Episode 16 - Final Column 1955 - Tales Of Hans Christian Andersen - Episode 1 - Wee Willie Winkie 1955 - The Vise - Episode 34 - Price Of Vanity 1955 - The Vise - Episode 41 - Stranglehold 1955 - Tales Of Hans Christian Andersen - Episode 2 - The Cripple Boy 1956 - Private's Progress 1956 - Port Afrique 1956 - Beyond Mombasa 1956 - The Battle Of The River Plate 1956 - Chevron Hall Of Stars - Episode 5 - Captain Kidd 1956 - The Scarlet Pimpernel - Episode 4 - The Elusive Chauvelin 1956 - Colonel March Of Scotland Yard - Episode 4 - At Night All Cats Are Gray 1956 - Douglas Fairbanks Jr. Presents 1956 - The Adventures Of Aggie 1956 - Sailor Of Fortune 1956 - The Errol Flynn Theatre 1956 - Assignment Foreign Legion 1957 - Ill Met By Moonlight 1957 - Fortune Is A Woman 1957 - The Traitor 1957 - The Curse Of Frankenstein 1957 - Manuela 1957 - Bitter Victory 1957 - The Truth About Women 1957 - The Gay Cavalier 1958 - A Tale Of Two Cities 1958 - Dracula 1958 - Battle Of The V-1 1958 - Corridors Of Blood 1958 - O.S.S. - Season 1 - Episode 18 1958 - Ivanhoe - Episode 4 - The German Knight 1958 - White Hunter - Season 1 - Episode 22 1959 - The Hound Of The Baskervilles 1959 - The Man Who Could Cheat Deaht 1959 - The Treasure Of San Teresa 1959 - The Mummy 1959 - Tempi Duri Per I Vampiri 1959 - The Adventures Of William Tell - Episode 21 - The Manhunt 1960 - Too Hot To Handle 1960 - Beat Girl 1960 - The City Of The Dead 1960 - The Two Faces Of Dr. Jekyll 1960 - The Hands Of Orlac 1960 - Tales Of The Vikings 1961 - The Terror Of The Tongs 1961 - Taste Of Fear 1961 - Das Geheimnis Der Gelben Narzissen 1961 - Hercules In The Center Of The Earth 1961 - Alcoa Presents - One Step Beyond - Sorcerer 1962 - Stranglehold 1962 - Das Rätsel Der Roten Orchidee 1962 - The Pirates Of Blood River 1962 - The Devil's Agent 1962 - Valley Of Fear 1963 - Katarsis 1963 - The Castle Of Terror 1963 - The Whip And The Body 1964 - La Cripta E L'incubo 1964 - The Devil-Ship Pirates 1964 - Terror In The Crypt 1964 - The Gorgon 1964 - The Alfred Hitchcock Hour - The Sign Of Satan 1965 - Dr. Terror's House Of Horrors 1965 - She 1965 - The Skull 1965 - Ten Little Indians 1965 - The Face Of Fu Manchu 1966 - Dracula - Prince Of Darkness 1966 - Rasputin The Mad Monk 1966 - Circus Of Fear 1966 - The Brides Of Fu Manchu 1967 - The Vengeance Of Fu Manchu 1967 - Night Of The Big Heat 1967 - Theatre Of Death 1967 - Five Golden Dragons 1967 - Die Schlangengrube Und Das Pendel 1968 - The Devil Rides Out 1968 - The Face Of Eve 1968 - The Blood Of Fu Manchu 1968 - Dracula Has Risen From The Grave 1968 - Curse Of The Crimson Altar 1969 - The Castle Of Fu Manchu 1969 - The Oblong Box 1969 - The Magic Christian 1969 - The Avengers 1970 - Cuadecuc, Vampir 1970 - Umbracle 1970 - Scream And Scream Again 1970 - The Bloody Judge 1970 - Eugenie 1970 - Count Dracula 1970 - Taste The Blood Of Dracula 1970 - One More Time 1970 - Julius Caesar 1970 - The Private Life Of Sherlock Holmes 1970 - Scars Of Dracula 1971 - The House That Dripped Blood 1971 - I, Monster 1971 - Hannie Caulder 1972 - Dracula A.D. 1972 1972 - Horror Express 1973 - Nothing But The Night 1973 - The Creeping Flesh 1973 - Death Line 1973 - The Satanic Rites Of Dracula 1973 - The Three Musketeers 1973 - The Wicker Man 1973 - Poor Devil 1973 - Great Mysteries 1974 - Dark Places 1974 - The Four Musketeers 1974 - James Bond - The Man With The Golden Gun 1975 - Diagnosis - Murder 1975 - Le Boucher, La Star Er L'orpheline 1976 - The Keeper 1976 - Killer Force 1976 - To The Devil A Daughter 1976 - Albino 1976 - Dracula Père Et Fils 1976 - Space 1999 - Earthbound 1977 - Airport '77 1977 - Meatcleaver Massacre 1977 - End Of The World 1977 - Starship Invasions 1978 - Saturday Night Live - Season 3 - Episode 15 1978 - Return From Witch Mountain 1978 - Circle Of Iron 1978 - Caravans 1978 - How The West Was Won 1978 - The Pirate 1979 - Nutcracker Fantasy 1979 - The Passage 1979 - Arabian Adventure 1979 - Jaguar Lives! 1979 - Bear Island 1979 - 1941 1979 - Captain America II - Death Too Soon 1980 - Serial 1980 - Once Upon A Spy 1980 - Charlie's Angels 1981 - The Salamander 1981 - Desperate Moves 1981 - An Eye For An Eye 1981 - Evil Stalks This House 1981 - Goliath Awaits 1982 - The Last Unicorn 1982 - Safari 3000 1982 - Massarati And The Brain 1982 - Charles And Diana - A Royal Love Story 1983 - House Of The Long Shadows 1983 - New Magic 1984 - The Return Of Captain Invincible 1984 - The Rosebud Beach Hotel 1984 - The Far Pavillions 1984 - Fearie Tale Theatre 1985 - The Many Faces Of Sherlock Holmes 1985 - Mask Of Murder 1985 - Howling II - Stirba - Werewolf Bitch 1986 - Walhalla 1986 - Jocks 1986 - Shaka Zulu - Episode 1 1986 - The Disputation 1986 - Un Métir Du Seigneur 1987 - Shaka Zulu 1987 - Mio Min Mio 1987 - The Girl 1988 - Olympus Force - The Key 1988 - Dark Mission 1989 - Fall Of The Eagles 1989 - The Return Of The Musketeers 1989 - La Révolution Francaise 1989 - Murder Story 1989 - Around The World In 80 Days 1989 - Treasure Island 1990 - Honeymoon Academy 1990 - L'avaro 1990 - Gremlins 2 - The New Batch 1990 - The Rainbow Thief 1990 - The Care Of Time 1991 - Shogun Warrior 1991 - Curse III - Blood Sacrifice 1991 - Sherlock Holmes And The Leading Lady 1992 - Beauty And The Beast 1992 - Jackpot 1992 - Incident At Victoria Falls 1992 - Double Vision 1992 - The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles 1993 - Death Train 1994 - Funny Man 1994 - Police Academy 7 - Mission To Moscow 1995 - A Pleasant Terror - The Life And Ghosts Of M. R. James 1995 - In Search Of James Bond with Jonathan Ross 1995 - A Feast At Midnight 1995 - Moses 1995 - Tales Of Mystery And Imagination 1995 - The Tomorrow People 1995 - Street Gear 1996 - The Many Faces Of Christopher Lee 1996 - The Stupids 1996 - Welcome To The Discworld 1996 - Princess Alisea 1997 - Flesh And Blood - The Hammer Heritage Of Horror 1997 - Ivanhoe 1997 - Wyrd Sisters 1997 - The Odyssey 1997 - Soul Music 1997 - The New Adventures Of Robin Hood 1998 - Ex-S - The Wicker Man 1998 - Tale Of The Mummy 1998 - Jinnah 1999 - Sleepy Hollow 2000 - Gormenghast 2000 - Ghost Stories For Christmas 2000 - In The Beginning 2001 - The Cult Of The Wicker Man 2001 - Lord Of The Rings - The Fellowship Of The Ring 2001 - Les Redoutables - Confession 2002 - Star Wars - Episode II - Attack Of The Clones 2002 - Lord Of The Rings - The Two Towers 2003 - 100 Greatest Scary Moments 2003 - Enzo Ferrari 1898 - 1988 2003 - Lord Of The Rings - The Return Of The King 2004 - Les Rivières Pourpres II - Les Anges De L'apocalypse 2005 - Cast & Crew - The Wicker Man 2005 - Corpse Bride 2005 - Greyfriars Bobby 2005 - Star Wars - Episode III - Revenge Of The Sith 2005 - Charlie And The Chocolate Factory 2005 - Pope John Paul II. 2006 - Dennis Wheatley - A Letter To Posterity 2007 - The Golden Compass 2008 - Melvyn Bragg's Travels in Written Britain - Episode 3 - The Midlands 2008 - Star Wars - The Clone Wars 2008 - The Colour Of Magic 2009 - Boogie Woogie 2009 - Triage 2009 - Glorious 39 2010 - The Heavy 2010 - Alice In Wonderland 2010 - Burke And Hare 2010 - The Wicker Tree 2011 - The Resident 2011 - Seasons Of The Witch 2011 - Hugo 2012 - The Hunting Of The Snark 2012 - Dark Shadows 2012 - The Hobbit - An Unexpected Journey 2013 - Night Train To Lisbon tba. - The Girl From Nagasaki tba. - The Hobbit - The Desolation Of Smaug tba. - The Hobbit - There And Back Again Christopher Lee's Music 1977 - The King of Elfland's Daughter 1998 - Sings Devils, Rogues & Other Villains 2002 - At Dawn in Rivendell (with the Tolkien Ensemble) 2004 - The Dark Secret (with Rhapsody of Fire) 2004 - Symphony of Enchanted Lands II – The Dark Secret (with Rhapsody of Fire) 2005 - The Magic of The Wizard's Dream (with Rhapsody of Fire) 2005 - Leaving Rivendell (with the Tolkien Ensemble) 2006 - Revelation 2006 - Complete Songs & Poems (with the Tolkien Ensemble) 2006 - Triumph or Agony (with Rhapsody Of Fire) 2010 - Charlemagne - By The Sword And The Cross 2010 - The Frozen Tears of Angels (with Rhapsody of Fire) 2010 - The Cold Embrace of Fear – A Dark Romantic Symphony (with Rhapsody of Fire) 2011 - From Chaos to Eternity (with Rhapsody of Fire) 2012 - Let Legend Mark Me As the King 2012 - A Heavy Metal Christmas 2013 - Charlemagne - The Omens Of Death Christopher Lee's Narrations 1985 - Edgar Allan Poe - Tales of Mystery and Horror 1994 - The Witness for the Prosecution 1998 - The Gemini Apes 2003 - Gothic Tales 2004 - Fireside Tales 2005 - The Nightmare Before Christmas 2007 - The Children of Húrin 2009 - Christopher Lee Reads Dracula 2009 - Christopher Lee Reads Frankenstein 2009 - Christopher Lee Reads Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde 2009 - Christopher Lee Reads The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2009 - Christopher Lee Reads The Phantom of the Opera 2011 - Johnners' A View From The Boundary - Test Match Special Category:Browse Category:Actor Category:Singer Category:Narrator